icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
MJHL History
Era's *the 30's *the 40's 'NHL Sponorship Era' (1945-67) In 1944 the Winnipeg Monarchs aligned with the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League, starting an era of NHL control that would last until the late 60’s. At seasons end, three teams sought to have the affiliation stopped, and when the Manitoba Amateur Hockey Association refused, they withdrew. Over the course of the next few years all remaining teams affiliated: :Brandon with the New York Rangers :St. James Hockey Club with the Montreal Canadiens :Winnipeg Rangers Athletic Club with the Chicago Blackhawks Each agreement was different, in some cases major donations to new arenas were involved. The cost was talent. In each agreement, the NHL team could select one local player to play on their eastern junior team, in some cases it was 2. And that was per year. Andy Bathgate, considered Manitoba’s greatest player, was one of those players. Bathgate played only one game in the MJHL before moving east. Highlights the 40's the 50's the 60's This era finished like it began, different for every team. NHL sponsorship may have ended before the era. 'Modern Era' (1967 to Present) During the summer of 1967, the Manitoba Amateur Hockey Association agreed to allowed three teams to enter the Western Canada Hockey League, the Brandon Wheat Kings and the Flin Flon Bombers from the MJHL, and a new team, the Ben Hatskin's owned Winnipeg Jets. Hatskin, also owned three MJHL teams. Part of the agreement was the continuation of the MJHL, Hatskin sold all three of his teams to local interests, and the Winnipeg Warriors became the West Kildonan North Stars, the Winnipeg Rangers became the St. Boniface Saints, and the St. James Braves became the St. James Canadians. After being forced to play-off with the CMJHL in 1968, the MJHL merged with the league for 68-69, creating a North Division to house all four teams, the Selkirk Steelers, Portage Terriers, Dauphin Kings, and Kenora Muskies (who operated out of Fort Garry the previous year). The existing teams created the South Division. The new MJHL was exciting! The Dauphin Kings were the first “Dynasty” of the new MJHL, winning the League 3 out of 4 years, 69, 70, & 72, and boasting such stars as Ron Low, Butch Goring, and Ron Chipperfield. The Kings went to the Western Memorial Cup final in 69, and in 72 recorded 40 wins, a modern day MJHL record. Charlie Simmer of the Kenora Muskies won the scoring title in 73, the same year the Portage Terriers were crowned National Champs, winning the Centennial Cup. In 74, the Selkirk Steelers won the National crown, giving the MJHL back to back “Canadian Championships”. It was players like Low, Goring, Chipperfield, Simmer, Chuck Arnason, Murray Bannerman, Paul Baxter, John Bednarski, Rick Blight, Dan Bonar, Brian Engblom, Glen Hanlon, Bob Joyce, Barry Legge, Perry Miller, Chris Oddleifson, Curt Ridley, Rick St. Croix, Blaine Stoughton, and Andy Van Hellemond that gave the new MJHL it’s foundation. Highlights the 60's the 70's the 80's the 90's the 00's the 10's Commissioners Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League